


拥抱时常不足

by brhboreas



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brhboreas/pseuds/brhboreas





	拥抱时常不足

“在这儿等着。”  
不久后是一阵急躁的打斗声响。水泥的破裂声，炮弹发射时的气流声，金属臂运动的声音，还有路人的惊叫。最后，那个有着八只机械臂的怪人博士被一记斥力炮轰飞，狠狠砸在了身后的大楼上。他的小半个身子嵌在了楼里，看起来随时要掉下去，大楼结构碎裂的残骸同时向下掉落着。钢铁侠飞近了些，迅速在他身上补了几炮。直到博士整个人都陷进了楼里，而整个楼看起来摇摇欲坠，他才匆匆飞离这里，朝着某个隐蔽角落飞去。  
他到达了目的地，那里的蜘蛛男孩正盘坐着，查看着腰上的伤口。彼得的左边镜片碎了，于是他在看到托尼那一刻时的惊喜完完整整地传达给了对方。他的嘴角扯出了一个大大的笑容：“斯塔克先…”  
“你疯了吗？！”  
托尼撤掉了面部装甲，朝着男孩吼道。彼得被吼声吓得缩了缩肩膀，有些害怕地盯着他，嗫嚅着，不时舔一下嘴唇，喉结上下滚动。  
“如果我没能赶过来，你信不信你可能已经——”死在那里。托尼狠狠咽了咽口水。闭眼，深呼吸。他不该这样说的，在他面前的是个孩子，孩子当然不懂这些。青春期的某些特有的神经递质会让他们觉得自己无所不能。他不该对着孩子这么凶——何况他是在做好的事。  
“事实上，我不会的，”彼得小心地开口，“那个是章鱼博士，我的老对头。他总能想到怎么从监狱逃出来，而我也总能找到对付他的办法……”  
“你……”托尼感觉到刚刚憋下去的一团火再次升了上来，彼得赶紧试图站起来，却因为腿上的伤，呲牙裂嘴地跌回原位。托尼的火气一下子被浇得半灭，他翻了个白眼唾弃自己的心软，还是伸手扶起了男孩。  
彼得在他的帮助下站了起来。他察觉到托尼情绪的变化，于是大着胆子把手搭在了他的肩膀上：“谢谢你，斯塔克先生。事实上，我知道你在关心我……我知道你一直很担心我，我也很高兴有你一直帮助我。只是，嘿，我可是蜘蛛侠！呃，也许没有你们那么厉害，但我也可以搞定一些事。你不需要总是这样关照我，我虽然只有十六岁，但我可不是什么普通的十六岁孩子，你知道的。而且，如果我真的遇到麻烦，我还有你给的通讯器啊，我一定会呼叫你的。我没那么擅长逞能。”  
托尼瞪着他温和的、盈满笑意的眼睛，叹了口气，把男孩抱进了怀里：“……遇到麻烦一定记得呼叫我，明白吗？”这绝对不怪他啰嗦，都是这小子太不让人放心。  
他听到彼得埋在他肩头吃吃的笑声：“知道啦。我保证我会的，斯塔克先生。”  
“我姑且信你。”托尼再次翻了个白眼。  
“嗯，斯塔克先生……既然你来了，能不能请你帮个忙？”彼得放开了托尼，有些不确定地问。  
“说吧，喷气背包还是装备升级？”  
“不是啦。只是想问你能不能送我回家？我的蛛网液似乎用光了，腿……我不确定还能不能走路。”彼得看到托尼重新瞪圆的眼睛，慌忙说道：“抱歉！如果这会打扰到你的话……没关系，我总能找到回家的办法！不用麻烦了！”  
托尼的瞪视变本加厉起来：“回家？拖着一条废腿还有浑身的伤，告诉你好看的婶婶你从二楼摔下来了？听起来真不错。”  
“我……”  
托尼叹了口气，把男孩重新抱紧了：“抓稳。跟我回斯塔克大厦。”

彼得伤得很重。处理伤口的时候，托尼几乎不敢下手：腰部的伤痕又深又长，左腿的膝盖差不多整个废掉。他严格按照星期五的指示，小心翼翼地动作，眉头皱得能拧断铅笔。彼得再三向他保证这些伤一个月之内就能好，啰里八嗦一堆蜘蛛力量之类的鬼话，每到这时，他就停下来，抬头瞪着这个小兔崽子，直到他乖乖闭嘴。  
“你要是再多话，我就不给你打麻醉，让你叫疼到没力气胡说八道。”  
彼得睁大了眼睛，嘴唇绷成了一条线，小鸡啄米一样点头。  
这孩子是真的怕他。他是不是太凶了？托尼神色复杂地看了男孩一眼，低下头继续手上的工作。棉球蘸着酒精接触到伤口时，托尼感觉到男孩轻微的瑟缩，他还听到男孩极隐忍的、比起之前的痛呼要明显轻了很多的抽气声。他没再说话，仔细地清理、上药、缝合。沉默延续到缝好最后一针。他把多余的线剪断，抬起头：彼得的表情痛苦得夸张又可爱，眼睛嘴唇都闭得紧紧的，活像吞下了一公斤的苦瓜。托尼被他逗得有点想笑，伸手把他抹着发胶的头发弄乱（托尼发誓他摸到了发胶，说真的，十六岁，发胶？），揉了揉他憋得通红的脸。男孩有点儿迷糊地抬头看他，他忍不住笑起来，刮了一把男孩的鼻头，沾了一食指的汗。  
“斯塔克先生……”  
男孩欲言又止，而忧虑的表情早就替他的嘴巴问出了问题。托尼掀起他散落到额前的头发，避开伤口在他的额头上亲了一下：“没人讨厌你，小鬼。只是你得好好保护自己，有了蜘蛛的什么玩意儿并不意味着你就刀枪不入了，明白吗？”  
男孩松了一口气，绷紧的身体一下子柔软起来，喜悦在他眼里跳动着：“谢谢你，斯塔克先生。我会小心的。不过你可不能小看蜘蛛力量，你看，这些伤真的没有那么疼……”  
托尼懒得出声反驳，直接把手向男孩腰部刚刚缝好的伤口伸过去。彼得下意识惊叫了一声，触电一样跳起来向后退。  
“斯塔克先生！”  
托尼无辜地耸了耸肩：“我可什么都没干。某个人说他的伤口没那么疼，我有点好奇而已。”  
“呃，不，只是，你知道，我不是这个意思，我是说这些伤口会好得很快，不需要……”  
“啊，对了，”他及时打断男孩的喋喋不休，“我通知了梅婶，说你会在这里住下几天，物理项目之类的借口。”  
“什么？”彼得眨眨眼睛，没能消化这件事，“你是说，让我住在这里，斯塔克大厦？”  
“嗯哼。”  
“为什么？”  
“你打算这副样子回家？”托尼用下巴指了指彼得打了石膏的腿，还有刚刚缝合包扎好的伤口。  
“这真的不算什么。我受过更重的……”彼得想起距离心脏不到指节宽的刺伤，还有断掉的肋骨……但托尼大声吼他的场景适时在脑子里出现了，阻止了他继续说下去。出乎他的意料，托尼看起来并没有生气，他眼神中带有悲悯意味的爱意让彼得产生了一种古怪的情绪。他有点儿想窝进托尼的怀里，他猜想那里暖极了。  
“你会让梅婶担心的。”  
彼得低下了头。  
托尼揉了揉男孩的肩膀：“在这里住几天吧。顺便给你升级装备，咱们可以研究一下有没有什么好办法能对付章鱼博士那些玩意儿……”  
彼得伸出手抱住他：“谢谢你，斯塔克先生。”

当初以“物理作业”为借口时，托尼也没有想到自己真的要帮一名十六岁高中生补习物理。白天里要应付记者无穷无尽的刁难，晚上回到了实验室还要被小鬼揪住问东问西，他开始认真思考起自己决定的正确性。  
其实彼得的问题大部分都不太复杂，甚至对托尼来说，这是他早在十岁之前就搞懂的知识，他可以一边做自己的实验一边应付男孩的提问。但也许是他对男孩太过纵容，彼得的聒噪程度成指数爆炸式增长，从最初小心翼翼的提问，到现在肆无忌惮地跑火车。那些垃圾话究竟是哪儿来的？托尼偶尔觉得头疼，不过还是默许了男孩的陪伴。  
他知道的，彼得的房间里有一张高度合适的书桌，一把非常舒适的椅子，但彼得还是总喜欢抱着作业来他这根本无处落座的实验室里。他完全可以把彼得赶回去，或者让他闭上嘴。他只是不想这么做。实验室成了两人心照不宣的约会地点，他甚至会在有酒会要参加时告诉男孩别在实验室里傻等着，好好睡觉，就好像如果他不说，彼得就会在实验室里等到他回来似的。  
他从来没说过，但这久违地让他觉得有了一个家。  
“——所以地球在近日点与远日点时的面积速度和角动量守恒有关？好吧，其实我们不用学到这些，我只是有点儿好奇。但是如果它比人造卫星发射的计算还要复杂的话，那还是不要讲了……”  
托尼从一大堆实验材料中抬起头来，男孩正坐在他暂时堆放在一边的硬邦邦的盔甲上，因为高度的缘故看起来像微微蜷缩着，作业本在膝盖上摊平。彼得没骗他，蜘蛛力量确实让他的恢复速度比常人快了不少：他的伤口几乎在以肉眼可见的速度痊愈，现在距离他受伤才过去了两周左右的时间，这小子就已经上窜下跳生龙活虎。  
托尼点点头：“对你来说是有些复杂，你还是先乖乖搞定课内知识吧。”  
“唔。”  
这也许不是个好时机。两人吃剩的炒面外卖堆在角落，热腾腾的油腻味道混着机油味在室内漂浮着。彼得还在哼着某种轻快的流行民谣，把作业本举到了与视线齐平的位置，膝盖不安份地晃来晃去。他甚至又用那种温暖的语气叫他：“斯塔克先生！这里……”  
“彼得，”托尼停下了手上的工作。他必须现在说出口，“你该回家了。”  
他不该看向彼得的。男孩的表情像是刚刚被抢走了肉骨头的小狗，他几乎想要收回之前的话，让男孩长久地在这里住下。但这不行。彼得的温暖不该属于这里，他该回去皇后区那间小小的公寓，那个火辣的婶婶还在等着他，做些不怎么好吃的甜点，等着听他啰嗦学校里的事。  
“我看你的伤口已经好得差不多了。”他摆出惯常的漫不经心的姿态，“你的婶婶大概也想你了吧。”  
“哦，”像是意识到自己刚刚的表情，彼得摸了摸鼻头，有些僵硬地笑起来，“是啊。嗯，我已经痊愈啦，该回家了，也可以开始每晚夜巡……”  
“后面那个可以再等等。”  
“是是是，”彼得心不在焉地答应。他站起身来，不自然地转过身朝托尼告别，“那我回去收拾一下。明天就回家。”  
托尼嗯了一声。彼得拿起书包，顺便拿起了角落的外卖垃圾：“这个我来扔吧。”  
托尼点点头：“谢了。”  
“小意思。”  
他听到男孩缓慢的脚步。当开门声响起时，托尼忍不住叫住了他。  
“要不要去喝一杯？”  
“我还没……”彼得下意识地想要回答自己还没有成年，好在他及时想象到了托尼听到这句话之后翻上天的白眼，于是把后半句话咽了回去，在一番心理斗争之后点了点头：“好啊。”

他们来到了用餐区。如果彼得没有沉浸在第一次喝酒的忐忑与兴奋中，他应该能发现托尼那副恶作剧得逞的神情。他甚至在托尼打开冰箱门时忍不住开口：“呃，斯塔克先生，你知道，我之前没有喝过酒，而且明天还要上学，所以我觉得今天还是试试度数低一点的……”  
彼得的后半句话被托尼手里拎着的两盒牛奶憋回了肚子。  
“你说什么？”托尼假装无辜地眨了眨眼睛，明明想要大笑却要故作严肃。  
彼得脸上的表情风云变幻了一阵，最后幽怨地接过牛奶，小声嘟囔着：“故意耍我。”  
“嗯？”  
“没事。”  
托尼大笑着拍了拍男孩的肩膀，和他并排坐在吧台旁。  
“就当是为你践行。”托尼煞有介事地把牛奶举起来。彼得撇撇嘴，同样举起牛奶和他的碰了碰。  
“我只是不住在这里了，又不是要去驻扎在什么太平洋上的小岛。”  
“是是是，我只是说一说。”  
托尼喝了一口牛奶。彼得看到他放下盒子后胡子上沾的一圈白色才终于绷不住笑容，从旁边拿过抽纸递给他。  
“斯塔克先生，说真的，明天就要离开这里，我还有点儿舍不得了。”  
托尼揶揄道：“这才两个星期都不到，你就已经忘记你的梅婶了？”他不想承认自己在听到这句话时是有些开心的。  
“我才没有！”彼得慌忙争辩，“我只是……”  
托尼没能等到男孩的下文。彼得没有继续说下去，趴在吧台上摇头叹气，整个人像是一下子老了十岁，豪饮牛奶的样子仿佛在借酒消愁。  
“好吧，真受不了你。是我说错话了，你想来我这儿的话随时欢迎，这样行了吧？”托尼半是讨好地揽过彼得的肩膀。唉，现在的孩子啊。  
彼得像是对他的动作没有知觉，不挣扎也不迎合，只是故意盯着天花板看。  
“有的人啊，不懂别人的心意，还要把这份心意曲解。”  
托尼微笑着拍了拍彼得的肩：“等你长大了再说吧。现在，把牛奶喝掉，乖乖上床睡觉。”  
“唔。”


End file.
